


(TTS podfic) The Alpha Pair

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And going to kick ass, M/M, Not compliant with some things in S2, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Stiles is a Alpha, just happens to be somewhat of a theme, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary: Stiles just couldn't take it anymore. His once peaceful town had turned into a mess of discord and chaos. Someone needed to do something, someone had to bring order to the steadily growing turmoil in Beacon Hills. Stiles is sad to say it might just be him. Slash. AU. Developing Sterek.





	(TTS podfic) The Alpha Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alpha Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486044) by [ShiningOmicron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningOmicron/pseuds/ShiningOmicron). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

 

[4shared Link](https://www.4shared.com/s/fRtJyVaL-ca)


End file.
